How To Kill A Robin
by KizzyKatLuvzZeBatGangYJ
Summary: Robin is sick, very sick. He is running out of time. Something is wrong with Bruce, he is acting strange. Will Wally be able to figure out the mind control Bruce may be under and save his best friend? Is Bruce really poisoning Dick? ((I got the idea from a movie I watched on Life time.)) -Kat PLEASE READ!
1. Sick Grayson

**_OK! So, this isn't that great, I know. But its something. I hope you like it though. -Kat_**

* * *

I come into his room, so dark, dim, and eerie almost. Its depressing. I see the poster he always has hung up, The Flying Grayson's poster. I slightly touch it, like anyone would, then I turn my head to where I see my best friend laying in bed. I have to keep in the tears to seeing him like this. "Hey, dude." I say calmly and kindly in a tone I'd never thought I'd have to speak to with him. A caring tone, slightly worried, but on the inside, worry is 99% me. I bite my lip as I approach. "How you doing?" I ask, knowing though that he won't respond, won't respond to any of it. He hears me though, according to Bruce. he may react slightly, but weakly. I sit next to Dick on his bed where he lays miserably.  
His blue eyes are depressing to see. i bite my lip again, grabbing Dick's hand and slightly squeezed it. The smaller boy reacted slightly and pulled away a bit, so I lightened my grip. At least he is reacting to things. "The team is basically cornering Batman to know where you've been. I wonder how much longer he can take it." I saw a smile. "But they don't need to see you like this. Do you want me to tell them though?" I feel his hand move under mine and I let him move my hand. He puts my thumb up slightly. "I will, Dick." I feel his hand move again and I watch as he makes a fist and brings his arm slightly up. I make a fist and bump his, fist bump and the then the one on top the other and switch. Its our best friend handshake. I see that there is a smug smile on his face, a depressing one, but its the one to recognize. On his pale face. "So your doing better. Thats good, right?" I see the twitch in his smile meaning, kind of. But the smile comes back and I smile with him. "As soon as your better, I got the new Zombie slayer game. I'm not opening it till the first rainy day you are better. Deal?" I see the slight nod in his head. I'm not 100% knowing if he is OK about the way I'm talking to him. He doesn't seem to care. Bruce said to talk calmly with him. The room is silent as I have Dick's hand, listening to his breathing. Everything about him is graceful, always.  
I told Bruce that I want to help take care of Dick. Mainly because I'm suspicious. Dick is perfectly healthy normally, besides the fact he is about 20 pounds underweight of the minimum and small for his age. But he is healthy other than that. Then one day he gets sick, then he is to weak to respond fully. Something is wrong, I feel it in my gut. I also feel that he is possibly... He is strong, I know he is... but how much more of this his body can take... I don't think he can survive much longer. Its been 2 weeks.  
As I sit there thinking and holding Dick's hand, thinking of the future with his condition at the moment, thinking of how much longer he can fight this off, and then thinking of the great times I've had with my bestest friend in the entire world. It began with being Robin's fan, meeting him when I came in the busness, and we clicked. I was Robin's friend, then he told me the secret that no one knows, the eyes behind the mask and who they belong to. Thats when we were best friends, always, with nothing in the way, ever. Then I see him here... and I try to hold in the tears, but I can't help it. I'm not as strong as my best friend. I cry... I try to wipe it all away before he notices, hoping I don't worry him. But I let out a small gasp... He takes notice. I feel his hand squeeze mine and I try to smile. I know he is smiling, so why can't I? "Dick... Please get better soon." I sob. "You have too... This was too random."  
"W-Wally..." I hear and turn my head. He can't speak well.  
"You don't have too, Dick." In a way, I wish he would say something.  
But he does continue. "I can't- k-keep the-this-"  
"Please, Dick. Don't say it." I let the tears flow. I notice Dick starts to move a little. He wants to get up. I help him a bit, letting him grab my arm while I help him. He wraps him arms around my neck. A hug, thats what he wanted probably. I hug him back, putting my hand through his ebony hair. "Don't even think about it, your the Boy Wonder. Your war is in the field, not in bed." I say a little less shaky. He doesn't talk back to it, but thats OK. His body is so warm, its because he has a high fever.  
We stay in a hug for 2 more minutes, I know he has the widest smile on his face, that makes me smile back. Then I put him back down in the bed and I can see that he wants to stay in a hug. I want to as well. But I put him back in his laying position. A few minutes of silence goes by, and I'm just kneeling beside his bed now, just to be there as hid friend, then Bruce comes in. "I have to give him his medicine now. You don't have to leave yet, I'm sure he doesn't want you to. But if you..."  
"No, I'll stay." I say moving off towards the desk which is messy with papers he was probably working on before he became ill. I pull out the chair and bring it near Dick's bed and sit.  
Bruce positions Dick's arm and slips in a needle. Dick doesn't even wince, either he is to weak, or he just doesn't care anymore. Bruce opens a drawer and pulls out a band aid, he unwraps and put is over where the needle once was. Then Bruce grabs the drink he had set aside and positions the straw near Dick's mouth. "Can you open up a bit?" I see the shake in Dick's head a bit, meaning he just doesn't want it. "Its your favorite though." It was a smoothie. Strawberry lime, Dick's favorite flavor. To be weird, he adds a dash of mint... Its fun, we add weird things to our smoothies when we sleep over at the manor. Dick is still though, refusing the drink. "Dick, you've got to eat or drink something. Crackers, soup, something. I can make you tea even. Just a sip, its strawberry lime. Dick must have been refusing to eat, lately. Bruce moves his bangs from his face and behind his ear a bit. "Wally, can you try and get him to drink some of this? Or see if there is anythig else he'd want and tell me?"  
"Sure, I can try." I answer. "Anything else?"  
"Well, you don't have too, but if you could maybe stay the night with him..."  
"Anything, I'm here for my friend." I tell Bruce.  
"Thanks, Wally. If you want to go get your stuff in a bit, thats fine." Bruce says leaving. He's been acting weird, but I don't blame him,  
So I'm left to try and get Dick to drink the smoothie. "C'mon, dude. Just a little sip, I'm sure you'll like it." I notice Dick starting to seem sleepier. "You alright?" He seems a bit tense, yet sleepy. "The medicine, thats probably making you sleepy." I see a slight nod. "Just a sup though?" I ask of him hovering the straw at his lips. "Dick, c'mon. Just a sip, for me. Please? You love strawberry lime. Please, Dick?" Finally he opens his mouth a bit and takes a small sip. I smile. "See, its good." I don't see that in his eyes. But he probably thinks everything is gross right now. Probably why Bruce gives his medicine through a needle.  
I wait for a bit till Dick falls asleep and I know it. Then I leave and meet Bruce in the kitchen. "Did he drink it?"  
"A small sip."  
"Thats fine for now. We'll try again later. It has something in there to help him get his appetite back hopefully so he'll eat a bit more. You going to get a few things?"  
"Yeah. You know, I can stay for the weekend if you want?"  
"That'd be great. I'm sure he'd be happy to. Speaking of which, any interaction?"  
"Dick seems to be responding a bit, he reacted, we even did the fist bump handshake, kind of."  
"Good." I nod then leave the kitchen and go down stairs to the door. Leading myself out. Once out, I run to a Gotham zeta tube. I decide to go to the cave.  
"Kid Flash: B02" The computer announces as I come in.  
"So, where've you been?" Asks Artemis.  
"With a friend in need."  
"Speaking of friend, where has Robin been?" Conner asks.  
"Everyone here?"  
"Yeah." Answers Meg. We all go to the lounge. "So, you know where Robin's been?"  
"He hasn't really been anywhere, not for two weeks. Robin's been sick. Very sick. They haven't identified what it is he may have. But so far, things aren't getting easier on him. Thats where I've been. Taking care of him."  
"Why can't we see him though? We're his friends too." Zatanna adds.  
"First of all, Bat's rule. Second of all, he doesn't want you guys to see him. He doesn't want you guys worried, and to see him in the state he's in. Don't bother bats on it anymore either."  
"Kid, your talking about this oddly. Is there something we need to know?"  
"He's..." I swallow hard. "He isn't doing well. Robin is stronger than others, but he is still just a kid. There is a strong possibility..." A tear falls from my face and Artemis throws herself at me in a hug.  
"No, don't talk like that." She says.  
"We should see him." says Conner. "We need to. We're his friends."  
"Guys, he doesn't want you to. I know why, because if something happens, thats not the way he wants to be remembered. Let me put it this way, he can't talk anymore, he can't respond. His actions are weak and have to always be helped out with. He can barely move without someone else. Today has been better. He smiled, hugged me, even did a fist bump. But it takes effort and strength that he just doesn't have anymore." I saw their expressions. I wanted to scream and cry. But I didn't. "His skin is pale and his eyes aren't cheerful, their clouded by grey now. It took 10 minutes to get him to drink something. Just think of how we know him, do you really think he'd be fine with this?"  
"So, did you just tell us, or did he want you to?"  
"He said that he wants you guys to know where he's been so you don't worry but he doesn't want visits for 2 reasons. Or more of gestured... positioning my own hand. Its hard for him... Do you really think he wants you guys to see him that way? Now, I've got to go. I told bats that I'd watch him tonight."  
As I went toward the zeta "Tell him that we hope he gets better soon." Raquel says quickly. I nod and leave.  
*Kid Flash: B02* the computer announces. I end up in Central City.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! -Kat**_


	2. Something is wrong

**_OK! So, this isn't that great, I know. But its something. I hope you like it though. -Kat_**

* * *

*Kid Flash: B02* the computer announces. I end up in Central City. I run a block to my house.  
I enter in and I see that Uncle Berry is talking to my mom and dad. "Hey, Kid!" He says energeticly like usual.  
"hey." I say gloomly.  
"Wally, is everything alright? Hows Dick?" My mom asks.  
"Been better. I told Bruce I'd stay the weekened and help out. That OK?"  
"Yeah, its fine." My dad answers.  
"I'm sorry, Wally. I know how much he means to you. He probably thinks the same way." I nod and go upstairs to my room.  
I hear something downstairs. "Should I tell him?"  
"It'd be the right thing to do." I hear my mom answer.  
I hear footsteps coming up. I feel a bad feeling in my stomach. A pit. Then my door opens. "Theres something you need to know about Dick." Berry says. He sits on my bed and sit next to him. "Bruce called earlier. They got results back but they still don't know for sure what this is. But whatever it is, its basically winning the war against Dick. They said that he may only have another week or two." Tears fall like a waterfall down my cheeks and Berry hugs me as I sob. "This isn't normal. Dick is healthy, very, not thinking of his dangerously low weight, but something like this... I want you to be a kinda snoop, Wally. I know it may be hard to believe but Bruce might be doing something wrong. I don't think its intentially though. I think its more of something affecting his brain. Making him do things. Maybe mind control. I need you to see what they've been giving Dick."  
"Dick seemed unsure about a drink that Bruce made for him today. Do you think he might have a clue?"  
"Maybe. But keep me updated. I'm helping to figure out just what it is. Before its too late." I nod and Berry lets go. Thats when I get the speed and pack my stuff. I pack enough for the weekened and I grab my phone. Then head out the door at my top speed. I go through zeta then Gotham and I'm at then manor within minutes. Alfed lets me in.  
"Do you wish to sleep on the floor in Master Richard's bedroom or the guest bedroom?" It cracks me up when people call him Richard.  
"Um, I'll do the floor if thats alright."  
"Very well. Master Richard is sleeping and Bruce is down in the bat-cave burrying himself with work."  
"Alfred, has it been just Bruce giving Dick the meds?"  
"He is taking much care over him. He seems pretty determine to play caretaker, though I'm playing a part as well. But its hard to give Master Richard the meds so he must do needle. Speaking of which, do you think when he wakes up you can try and get him to eat or drink something?"  
"Sure thing, Alfie." He nods and I go upstairs to Dick's bedroom. I'm silent setting my bag and pillow down I looked over to Dick, he seemed to be awake. He may have woken up when I came in or already was awake. "Hey, Dick. I'm back." I say quietly kneeling by his bed. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" I ask him. I see the shake in his head. "I'm preparing it, not Bruce. What about some crackers and a glass of water? Or tea?" I try to sound encouraging. He nods a bit and I smile. "I'll be right back." I say getting up and leaving his room. I go to the kitchen where Alfred is preparing Bruce's dinner. "He said yes to crackers and water."  
"If he said it, I want it recorded."  
"He nodded yes." technical terms... a weekened, I said?  
"Are you hungry, Wallace? I'm making soup if you want some."  
"That'd be great, Alfred. Thanks." I say as he hands me a small bowl off plain salf crackers and a glass of water to bring to Dick's room. I then go off. Dick seemed to of not moved within the few minutes I was gone. I put the bowl close to his bed along with the glass of water. He tries to sit up and I help him. I put the bowl of crackers on his lap. He is shaky but he can eat fine. Slow too. His eyes seem brighter right now. This is good, he can eat on his own, maybe he is starting to recover. "I told the team. They hope you get better soon." A smile reveals on his face. "They wish they could see you but I told them you wouldn't want them too. Right?" He doesn;t really respond. "Plus there is bats and the identity thing." Dick just coninutes eating his crackers. He isn't really looking at me, he seems to be glaring off. I move his bangs out of his face.  
Time seems to go by slowly. Dick doesn't finish his crackers, but he doesn't want anymore. So I take them into the kitchen when Alfred is pooring soup into bowls. "Does Master Richard want any?" He asks.  
"One minute." I say going back to his room. "Dick, Alfred made soup. Want any?" He shakes his head meaning no. I go back to the kitchen. "He doesn't want any."  
"Very well. If he changes his mind, I'm putting a cup of it in the fridge. Just heat it up if he wants it." Alfred says handing me a bowl. He leaves and then I go back to Dick's room. I eat at his desk. Its silent, but thats fine. I think Dick just wants the company, being bed ridden all day in his room.  
I put my bowl back in the kitchen when I was done. The night was silent and slow. I said a few things every now and then. But soon, Dick was asleep. I desided an early night isn't that bad. So I make bed on the floor and fall asleep.  
I wake up the next morning around 7. Dick seemed to still be asleep when I woke up but not for long. I saw his pearl blue eyes open up but not joyfully, they were dull and depressing. But I didn't want him to know how worried I am. I didn't want him to know the fear thats built in my stomach, if he'll be alive in 2 weeks or not. I don't want to worry him, though, Dick doesn't worry to much. He has told me everything, he says he doesn't fear death.  
Bruce isn't taking this as hard as I'd think he would. So its time to investigate. "Morning." Just saying that makes him smile, probably wishing he could return the saying. I get up and walk up to his bed, standing by it. "Those shots that Bruce gives you, do you know where he keeps some of that stuff?" Hello Wally! Dick can't speak back, he can barely respong with a gesture. If he did know where, how is he supposed to show me? But he does nod... "Any kind of way you can tell me where?" I ask. He reaches out his arm and taps his nightstand. I reach for the drawer and he grabs my wrist. First of all, this is great. Just a few days ago, he couldn't move or anythig. Anyways, he forms and L with my fingers. "What?" He tugs my arm a bit. "Oh, oh, you mean the other nightstand, on the left." I say and he lets go. I walk around his bed and he turns his body. I open the drawer and see a bunch of the 'meds'. I pick one up. "What is this stuff?" I close the drawer and put one of the needle cases in my bag and hide it. I sit down and try to think.  
Thats when Bruce comes in. He has a smoothie in his hand. "So, I'm willing to try this again." He kneels down at Dick's bedside and positions the straw towards Dick's mouth. "The Doctor said that you'll never get better if you don't eat or drink. The sooner you get better, the sooner you recoop and come back to the field. So c'mon, Dick. Drink it, for me. Please?" Bruce begs for Dick to drink it. "Dick, drink it, please. Theres nothing wrong with it. Strawberries and limes, you love it. So why won't you drink it?"  
"Maybe he just doesn't want it?" I say quietly, unsure.  
"But he needs to have something other than a few crackers and a sip of water. The fever will just continue to rise if he doesn't keep hydrated and his vitamin levels up." Oh, true, and Dick knows that too. So why isn't he drinking it? I know that every morning and afternoon, Bruce tries to get Dick to drink something. Usually not just a glass of water, water is the best hydrater. Something with taste, a strong taste. Strawberry Lime, perfect to hide other flavors, and tea. "Theres nothing wrong with it, Dick." Bruce says in a calm yet begging voice. "Richard..." Dick moves a bit closer and closes his mouth on the straw. He drinks about 1/5th of it. So not very much. "There, see? Nothing wrong with it. Want anymore?" Bruce asks and Dick slightly shakes his head. Bruce nods and gets up. "And Wally, your needed with the team." Bruce tells me and leaves.  
I go to the bathroom and put on my regular clothes. Yellow shirt, blue jeans, and a red, shortsleeved vest. I put on my sneakers and say bye to Dick and leave. As I run to the zeta, I worry so much about Dick.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! -Kat**_


	3. Last Visit?

*Kid Flash: B02* The computer announces my presence to the cave.  
"How is Robin?" I hear, its Kaldur.  
"Fine." I lied. "He should be better within a week or two." I lie again.  
"Thats great." Kaldur responds. Should we tell the team he will join us soon?"  
"No." I say, a silence takes over.  
"Something is wrong though." I nod. "Did you lie?" I nod again.  
"When I say better, I mean for good." And I think Kaldur gets it. My heart races. "It's really scary right now." Kaldur puts his arm around my shoulders. He seems to be crying as well.  
"I believe Robin is stronger though." He tries to cheer us both up.  
"A few team members can see him. I don't think Robin can take to many people. I was going to asks Conner as well and thats it for now."  
"I'd love to see Robin. Kaldur says with a smile. I smile back.  
"I plan to go back in an hour or two. I was needed for something. Just don't know what." I say and walk off. Conner, M'gann, and Artemis sit in the lounge. "Hey Conner, Megan, girly friend."  
"Hey Wally. Hows Robin?" Artemis asks.  
I'm going to lie this time for good. "Fine, he should be better within two weeks."  
"Great, so he'll be back in training and hanging with us again!" M'gann responds.  
"Totally." I answer, smiling a fake smile.  
"So we'll make the cards. Let him get better before visits take place." Artemis adds.  
"Yeah..." I respond. "Hey, Conner. Can I talk to you a moment?"  
"Sure." He answers getting up. We go out to the hall. "Whats wrong?"  
"Robin isn't going to be better in two weeks."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, he probably isn't ever going to get better. Thats the bad news. The good slash bad news is that the 'ever' is very long." I say quietly. "Kaldur is going to visit, I was thinking you go too, be an original team thing. We 4 created the team. I think he would like to see familiar faces again."  
"I'll go. But what about his secret identity?"  
"I don't think its going to be a secret much longer."  
"Oh..." Conner puts his head down.  
"I think I'm heading back in an hour or two or so." I say and walk off again.  
"KID!" Uncle Berry runs up to me all of a sudden. "I got the results. Whatever it is Bruce is giving Dick, I can't identify it."  
"Dang it... I'll try to see what else I can find. Is this why I was needed at the cave?"  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"Thanks Uncle Berry... I just hope that we can identify it soon..."  
"Good luck, Kid." I nod and he runs off again.  
"Uhg!" I growl in frustration.  
About an hour passes of silence in the cave. Everyone just kind of doing their own thing. Zatanna had come in as well as Raquel. I told them both the lie I told everyone else so they aren't worried. Zatanna was relieved. I felt so much guilt... Then Kaldur and Conner and I left out the zeta. We are walking to the manor. "For a Gotham kid, wouldn't they live somewhere in the city?" Conner asked. "Like Artemis?"  
"No. They live in the outskirts." A few more silent minutes passed by. I had already called Bruce to tell him who was coming. We got to the road that was so deserted from the city, finally. "You meant it, outskirts." I nod to Conner's comment.  
"I wonder who lives in such a place like that?" Kaldur points out the Manor.  
"Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson lives there." I answer.  
"Superman says Bruce Wayne is a good man. So do others. I say he's a joke like Lex Luthor." Conner comments.  
"Thats a rude assumption." Kaldur adds.  
"You don't even know Mr. Wayne or his foster son."  
"His kid is probably the same way too." Conner adds. We stop in front of the gates. "What are we doing?"  
"We're going to see Robin." I say pushing open one of the large gates. "Like I said, you really don't know Mr. Wayne or Richard."  
"You've got to be kidding me." Conner says. "Robin's name is RIchard? And Batman is Bruce?"  
"Everyone calls him Dick, short for Richard."  
"It makes sense. Bruce Wayne has the money to afford all the weapons, tech, and gear Batman and Robin use. Bruce Wayne also has a reason for what he does, Gotham City took his parents from him. Then there is his foster son, Gotham took his entire family from him on a tour stop in the circus." Kaldur concludes.  
"I didn't know Bruce Wayne lost his parents, or the origin of... I feel like a jerk now."  
"You do realize, thats probably the last thing Dick would be thinking about right now, is what others think of him. I don't think that is at the top of his worry list." I comment. We get to the door and I knock.  
Alfred answers. "Hello Wallace, Kaldur'ahm, and Conner. Master Richard is sleeping right now but I'm sure he wouldn't mind visitors. In fact he'd probably love to have you up there. I do believe you can show them to Master Richard's bedroom, Wallace?"  
"Yeah. Thank you, Alfred." I say. He allows us in and I lead them all upstairs.  
"I don't know if Bruce is still up there or not." Alfred calls up.  
"OK." I answer back. I lead them to Dick's bedroom upstairs. His door is shut as always and I open it gently. Kaldur and Conner follows me in, shutting the door behind them. "Don't startle him, so try and be a bit gentle with words and speak slowly. Also, don't show worry or anything." I explain, they both nod. I observe around. "Bruce isn't up here." I say and look over to Dick, but notice the cup of tea sitting on the night stand. "But he was. But he already has given Dick his medicine for the morning. It's to early for the next doce." I comment. "Sorry... thinking aloud." I talk quietly, trying not to startle up Dick to much. I kneel down at his bedside. HIs eyes are open, slightly anyways. Conner and Kaldur stand in the corner, glaring around the room.  
"This room is kinda big for a kid." Conner comments. He then seems to notice the poster, the Flying Graysons poster. He gives a good long stare of concentration at it then walks over next to me. His eyes though pry over to the nightstand which has an alarm clack, cup of untouched tea, and 3 photos of Dick and his family. Dick is on his dad's shoulders, his mom close to him, his uncle, aunt and cousin in a similar way but John is in the middle, not on his dad's shoulders. Then the rest of the circus is behind. Thats the one Conner seems to gaze at. Then he sees the one with just Dick on his dad's shoulders and his mom hugging his dad. They all smile brightly and naturally, Conner picks that one up. He gives it a good long gaze until he puts it down again.  
Kaldur just stands at the end of the bed, looking over Dick. Dick doesn't seem to notice any of us, maybe me, I can't tell. "Hey, buddy." I say calmly with a smile. He may be blind right now. It seems like it. So I snap my fingers in front of his eyes. He blinks then slightly turns his head to me and smiles with a little bit of teeth showing. "Kaldur and Conner are here too, Dick." I tell him. I look over to them now both at the end of the bed. They just seem to be a bit upset or shocked to see Dick in such a cruel condition. I gesture my head for them to come a bit closer so that Dick can see them too. I mouth the words 'Be gentle' and they nod. I gently grab above the elbows of both his arms a gently sit him up against the pillows and pull the blanket up a bit further. I'm careful not to touch where Bruce has been injecting the medicine.  
"So why isn't Bats taking care of him?" Conner asks. I notice the smile leave Dick's face.  
"He has been taking care of him, I've been giving Dick friendly company, thats why I've been missing from training. Trying to lighten the stress load. He is my best friend." I explain. "Just until he gets better." I add, making note that they shouldn't mention what the doctors have been saying.  
I sit next to him on his bed. Kaldur brings over the chair from Dick's desk and sets it next to the bed. Conner sits on the bed next to Kaldur. Dick's smile comes back, so does mine. "Your very much missed on the team. It will be a relief when you come back." Kaldur says kindly. I notice that Dick isn't looking at anyone, or really anything.  
"Dick, can you look at me real quick?" I ask. He doesn't do anything. I gently lead his chin to look towards me. His eyes move into mine. "Maybe today wasn't the best day for you guys to come." I tell them. "I think he may be losing his vision and possibly hearing. Maybe it'd be best if we just let him rest for today. Maybe he'll be in better condition later."  
"What if there is no later?" Conner comments. Kaldur and I stare at him with thought. Then Kaldur looks back at Dick. "I shouldn't have said it."  
"We don't know whats going to happen to our friend with this illness, all he can do is hope. But I trust that the team truly doesn't need to see him like this. We shouldn't let their hopes for Robin fall, thats what he needs right now more than anything." Kaldur explains.  
"There is something else I need to tell you guys, but not in here. Meet Flash and I in secure room of the cave. This deadly illness Dick has, it doesn't just come on as sudden as it did for him. It's not a natural illness like the flu, it's a fever that continues to rise affecting basically all functioning parts of the body till the body will no longer function. It's not something he was born with either, well, as far as I know."  
"What are you saying, Wally?" Conner asks.  
"He's being poisoned." I say. Kaldur's eyes seem to widen then shrink back down. He looks at Dick again. "It's not by accident."  
Kaldur puts his hand on Dick's forehead. "That would mean..." He doesn't finish, but we all know what it means already, the conclusion anyways. "We shouldn't be leaving him here. We need to get him somewhere safe."  
"We don't know what it is that he's being poisoned with yet, we don't know why you know who is doing this to him, or what is making him do this. And to finish, Dick isn't in any kind of condition that he can be moved, with his fever as high as it is right now. Right now, we are all just sitting ducks."  
"But it is wrong to leave him in this state, still in risk."  
"Thats why I'm around." I told him. "He'll be in even more risk if we don't play this careful." I explain. "Maybe you guys should leave." I tell them. I feel bad about making them leave, but I don't think Dick really knows that they are there, I don't really think he is even conscious. Right now he is just kind of staring off.  
"I don't want to leave." Conner says.  
"But we should." Kaldur answers. He gets up and puts the chair back under the desk. Conner moves closer and takes Dick's hand. His hand is so small compared to Conner's.  
"This isn't the war you were meant to lose, Boy Wonder." Conner adds then lets go, getting up.  
We all go to the door until I turn my head to see that Dick moves himself to his side and lets out a small whimper. He seems to be trying to say something. 'Stay' is what I make out. "please" He breathes.  
Conner hears it too and turns around. I look into Dick's blue eyes that are surrounded by dark circles compared to the complete paleness of his face. "Then shall we stay?" I ask. "For a while?" Conner smiles and walks back over the Dick's bed. Kaldur nods and follows Conner. I kneel back down as well at his bed. "Maybe M'gann should of came. It'd be easier to know what your wanting." I say jokingly. Dick's face brightens up a bit, still no color though. His eyes still aren't following around us though. Just drifting off. He may be trying to listen. "Dick, can you follow my finger?" I ask putting out my pointer finger in front of his eyes. I move it back and forth, but his eyes don't follow. They move a bit, but I don't think he can really see. I snap and he doesn't blink.  
"Your blind right now." Kaldur states. "But you can hear a bit, right?" He talks slow, a bit loud to see if Dick can hear.  
"Can you hear us?" I ask him, being closer to him. He nods. "Very well?" He shakes his head slightly. "Not to well?" He nods. The "medicine" Bruce gave him must be wearing off a bit. "I'll be right back." I say and leave. I find Alfred preparing dinner. "Hey, Alfred. Did Bruce give Dick anything today?"  
"Besides the medicine? No, only once did he give it to Master Richard his medicine today. That was hours ago. If you think he needs the second doce, would you please give it to him?"  
"Yeah. So what was Bruce up there for?"  
"For Richard's company, what else? I gave him a cup pf tea earlier. Master Bruce went up there with nothing and I believe was only up there for a few minutes before going back to work. "  
"OK, just wondering."  
"I'm making dinner, should be done in the next hour."  
"Got it. Oh, and one more question. Do you know what it is Bruce has been giving Dick?"  
"I'm not exactly sure. He got it from Dr. Leslie." I nod and the go back to Dick's room.  
"Why wouldn't Alfred know what Bruce has been giving Dick?" I mumble.  
"I don't know about you two but thats enough for me to conclu..."  
"I know your right Conner, but like I said, we need to play it careful. Thats why I'm leaving it up to Black Canary and Flash..."


	4. The Kill

**Before you drop the story cause you see the end, first of all, think about who my favorite character in YJ is... K?**

* * *

"I know your right Conner, but like I said, we need to play it careful. Thats why I'm leaving it up to Black Canary and Flash..."  
They find nothing though... 3 days pass, I don't go back to the cave. I go to school, but I've been sleeping at the manor. I use zeta to go back to Central City. Dick isn't getting better, I think his hearing is gone, he's dumb right now. How much longer can he fight?  
Right now, I'm in school. My head isn't in the game... Something feels wrong today. I'm tempted to call someone to come pick me up just so I can run to Gotham and make sure Dick is alright.  
Meanwhile: Bruce comes into Dick room and kneels by his bed side. He snaps his fingers infront of Dick's eyes but Dick doesn't blink. "Your completely helpless... You can't even hear me right now. Probably in some pain to. But don't worry, I'll make it all go away. After all, I know what is best for you." He says pulling the covers off od Dick. Then he gets up on the bed and picks up Dick, cradling him. "I know whats best, isn't that right? I've raised you, I know you better than those doctors and that silly Wally, right?" Dick seems to lift his head a bit, his such poor sight, he was lucky to get something. When he realized it was Bruce who was holding him, he started to wiggle around a held him in a secure embrace. He brought hsi hands in a bit, grabbing Dick's wrists. "It's alright Dick, shhh." Dick was whimpering. He put the little bit of strength he had into getting away from Bruce. "It's alright, it's only Bruce. Your guardian, your mentor, your partner. You trust me, right?" No, Dick knows everything... what Bruce is doing. But why? He knew why, but he can't remember anymore.  
Bruce then took the needle that was sitting on the night stand. "Shhh, shhh, Dick. Your alright. Everything is going to be better soon. No more pain. You know I can't stand seeing you like this." He can't seem to keep his arms still though. So Bruce lays Dick back down and goes to shut and lock the door. He knows that Dick is to weak to stand on his own. He can't escape from this. Dick was scared. Whimper, trying to go as loud as he could but his throat ached so much. It was to hard. Tears were coming down his cheeks. "Shhh..."  
Dick only felt his wrists be held together by a big hand, Bruce's hand. Then he felt the prick of the needle, the liquid flowed into his arm and Dick's head became even dizzier than before. He lost all sight completely. He couldn't really hear much or see much to start, now it was all gone. He knew the needle had come out of his arm. He couldn't help but start to feel really tired. He felt as if he couldn't move anymore, which, may just be. He felt another prick in his arm. As the liquid flowed in, Dick became aware of less and less. He felt his heart just kind of rush on him, and breathing became hard. It burned his lungs, till he had no feeling. His struggle against Bruce was beyond over.  
Bruce injected him twice, now one more to finish the job. Dick was still trying to fidget around, but Bruce knew the boy was to weak. Bruce put the third in, only half a doce, but it's gonna do it. He let the liquid flow until he saw the Dick was no longer moving. It was like putting down a dog. Then he took the needle out and set it aside, checking Dick's pulse, it was getting slower and slower. He put his ear to Dick's chest, above the heart. he heard the beat for about 10 seconds, then it stopped. Dick wasn't breathing either... Dick was gone.  
He started setting Dick's body in a position as if he died in his sleep, putting the blankets up to his neck. "Rest in peace." Bruce whispered with a grin. He started heading towards the door... the suddenly, the Flash came through it, vibrating till he was all the way through.  
Instead of fighting Bruce, he just made a quick knock out with his elbow. Bruce hasn't been fighting the same... Because he is under mind control... To be explained later... But Flash gets to Dick right away. He hesitates putting his hands on Dick's chest. Afraid of the results. "O-Oh... No..." Shaking a bit, he checks for a pulse but picks up nothing. He presses on his com. "We may be able to bring him back Dinah... But..."  
*Bruce... he did it...* He could hear sobs.  
"He just got it done, Dick may** not** be **completely gone**. I'll be in the cave in a minute. Literally." He said picking up Dick, securing him in a bridal style, making sure he would be safe on the run. The he went out, Alfred was opening the door just in time.  
"Is he..." Flash doesn't answer but just runs past. Alfred even felt the tears start to fall.

**_ Dick is gone..._**

* * *

**Or is he... Well, he is... but if you read carefully, for 3 certain words that I think I high lighted... You know there is a next chapter that will be posted in a moment. **** There will be like 2 or 3 more chapters. The war for Dick isn't over... or is it? :D :) :/ :( :'(**


	5. Memories: Please Wake Up

**Maybe this isn't what I meant to happen next but I was an idiot and... well, lost the document. I had the chapter done, but then I had to redo it, so I thought to maybe make it better... IDK! anyways, you may or may not like this idea. Dick never really died... or... It's so easy to explain in my mind but... GET IT!**

**-Kat :)**

* * *

Dick is gone  
Berry ran Dick to the zeta of Gotham. *Robin: B01. Flash: 04.* The computer announces. The team is training, but Flash has no time to stop. He runs Dick to the med bay of the cave. Dinah, Diana, J'ohn, and even Clark are waiting. The quickly hook Dick up to a machine. "No heart beat, no pulse..." Dinah says a bit worried.  
Wally came in, but stayed out of the way, he just sat down at one point. Tears flowed silently down his cheeks.  
"But his conscious is still there... a very small fraction of it." J'ohn states.  
"Does the team know?" Berry asks.  
"No." Diana answers.  
"Just get him back right now. Bruce can suck it up after we kick out what mind control he is under." Clark says.  
They start procedures on him. Nothing works. Last thing, J'ohn can try to get him back through the mind. When he comes out of state, he shakes his head. The room falls silent. "Is that...?" They hear from the door way. It was Zatanna. She hesently walks in towards Dick's bed. "Is he... gone?" She whispers.  
"Come on in, team." Flash says with a gesture of his hand. The entire team, had come in.  
The league left them alone. M'gann started crying into Conner's chest, he embraced her, trying to pull himself together. Kaldur embraced Raquel as she seemed to be in a bit of shock. Robin was who inspired her the most out of all the 'sidekicks'. Now he was dead because of an illness. Wally and Artemis sat together. Artemis comforted him more than he she. But she was just as upset. Garfield sat at the end of the bed, at Dick's feet. He had been informed about Dick, but Garfield hadn't been around the cave in a while. He was still in mourn about his mom. He just stayed in his room. All the times Wally had come in anyways, Garfield was either at school or in his room.  
Garfield reached over a bit, putting his hand on Dick's knee. "C'mon, Robin. Wake up. Please wake up." He said shakily. "Please Robin."  
Zatanna had stood shocked for about 2 minutes, that felt as 2 days. But then she kneeled down at the bedside and lay her head on Dick's chest. She began crying more that she cried when her dad gave up his life to became Dr. Fate. She grabbed his hand, bringing it close to her. Then she put her head up and glared at his pale face. She noticed his eyes were still slightly open, so she put her hand over his face and slightly slid it down till his eyes shut. "Most beautiful blue..." She whispered to him. Then she got up a bit and held her hair to her side, leaned down, and kissed his lips one last time.  
Zatanna was the most upset... Well, no, that was Wally. But Zatanna was a close second. She sat on the bed and put Dick's head in her lap, stroking his hair. Then suddenly, M'gann spoke. "My uncle said that Robin still had conscious... I wonder if it's still true. Maybe I can try something in his mind, to bring him back. He'd recognize my touch, plus I have a stronger mind." She explained. Zatanna gave a long gaze at Dick. She nodded, so did everyone else.  
"Do it." Wally answered. Garfield got on the other side of Dick's feet so M'gann could sit.  
"Have faith... please." She whispered to herself then began  
**_M'gann's mind: I began into Robin's mind. Uncle said a small fraction, that means he has a memory that he won't let go of. Something that left a mental scar in his mind. I was thinking maybe something horrifying as Robin. But when I began... it wasn't from when he was Robin, at least I think._**  
**_ I saw a kid that looked Robin's age, but he wasn't Robin. The child though next to him, that made a bit more sense for some reason to be Robin. The eyes.. That was it. He was very young. My guess was 7 maybe, but knowing how much younger Robin usually looks, maybe he was 8 or 9._**  
**_ A woman walked over to the two who seemed to be talking. The other boy, he looked about 14. He seemed to be making Robin smile a bit, he seemed upset. "What's wrong, Richard?" The woman asked. She had red hair and green eyes. Maybe Dick and the boy's mother._**  
**_ Robin or as she called him, Richard, spoke. But I didn't understand it. He spoke a different language, Romani. The woman said something back and hugged him. "It's alright. Nothing is going to happen, my little Robin." That proved it, RIchard was Robin. Robin must have been his childhood nickname. I wonder though, why is he speaking another language? And who are the others, maybe his brother and mom. But I thought Batman had only one son, and he never speaks of a wife... But wait, I recognize where we are. In a circus tent, the Haly's circus tent._**  
**_ "Dick, are you alright?" I knew the man was speaking to Richard, Dick is short for Richard._**  
**_ "I think he is fine right now." The woman answered. "John, why don't you take Dick back to the trailer and calm him down a bit. I'm going to go find Haly."_**  
**_ "Got it, Mary." The man picked up (who I'm sticking to the name) Robin and they went to a trailer. A poster hung on the door, The Flying Grayson, I remember that story. Richard Grayson. I like that name. The man I guessed to be his dad set Robin on a bed and began talking to him in Romani. I wasn't sure what was wrong._**  
**_ Then the memory seemed to skip. Now they were on a platform. Trapeze, go figure. As a family, they perform. I watch as Robin easily soars from bar to bar, into the hands of another red head. Both the women were red heads. One had green eyes and the other had a hazel red, like mine. The men both had black hair and blue eyes. John and Mary were his parents, I felt it. Then the others were relatives. Karla, Rick, and John were his aunt, uncle, and cousin. It felt like someone had just told me that._**  
**_ Robin got a solo moment, he performed a certain flip I recognized. quadruple flip, something he makes look easy, then again, Robin is a trained acrobat. He's done that stunt multiple times. He's so small, it must be a bit easier for him. But then when he came back to the platform, John told him something while the others took off to set themselves in a position. Robin just sat and watched, he must not be performing in this. But I noticed something, it was a clicking sound. Robin had noticed it to and looked to where the wires held on. A bolt was missing. The wires snap, Robin's family all fell to the ground. Robin had went as far close to the edge to the point he would fall as well with one more move. Tears streamed down his face._**  
**_ When they said nothing was going to happen... Robin knew something... He was warning them. This was no accident, someone loosened the bolts, and somehow Robin knew about it. I needed to know what he was still holding onto, once he had climbed down, I walked up to him. "Robin" I called him by, he answered. "Do you know who I am?" I asked kindly. He shook his head. "But you responded to the name. Though, it's what your mom called you. Was that your mom?" He nodded. "Can you speak English?" He brought his hand up and shook it side to side. Kinda... I'll manage. So I kneel down in front of the kid. "Please, can you tell me if you remember your did this." I ask._**  
**_ "A threat." He answers._**  
**_ "Who was the threat?" I need what I can to awaken his conscious, and to tell the truth, I don't know what I'm doing and if it'll work. Conner told me Robin was being poisoned, poison is complex, Robin isn't gone completely._**  
**_ "Last name Zucco." He answers, kind of struggling with speaking English._**  
**_ "First name? Do you remember?"_**  
**_ "Tony." He said._**  
**_ "OK. Can you stay still for me real quick?" I asked, gently putting my hands on his shoulders. Robin has to remember, it's what led to this._**  
**_ Then, I'm outside. I'm hiding, Robin is there to, but he doesn't notice me. "I'm telling you Haly, if you don't pay up for my protection, things will happen. Gotham is a cruel place."_**  
**_ "My business is honest. So how bout you get your *** out of here, Tony Zucco before I call the police."_**  
**_ "Fine then. Have it your way." And as he leaves, he seems to spot Robin. He reaches down, grabbing the kid by his shirt. He whimpered, trying to make Zucco let him go my struggling and wiggling. "What have we here? A little snoop. Maybe I'll start with you." He pulls out a knife and holds it to the kid's neck. Tears of fear streamed down Robin's face. _**  
**_ Haly snapped at Zucco with a whip. "Drop the knife and put the boy down!" Zucco puts the knife back in his pocket and harshly throws Robin to the ground. Haly snaps the whip again._**  
**_ "I'm going." He says walking off. Haly snaps the whip again and then Zucco runs off. I hear a whimper coming from Robin._**  
**_ Haly goes over and picks him up. "It's alright, Dick. Your alright." He says, soothing the crying boy._**  
**_ Thats whent he memory snaps. I'm glaring at Robin again. But he is staring somewhere else. I look into his eyes closely. There is a shine in his blue eyes. Around us, the memory starts fading away. "No!" I quickly hug him, stroking his hair. "No, please. Let me help, Robin. Thats right, your Robin, the fearless Boy Wonder, partner to Batman. You protect Gotham. You have friends, a team. We're all here, you just have to wake up and see. Your not gone, I know your not." I cry. But I feel him hug me back._**  
**_ "I remember, M'gann." He whispers. I open my eyes. We're in a grave yard. But I sense that this is the place we want to be right now. His conscious is pulling back together. I here something. 'A beat, he has a pulse!' It's Zatanna's voice. We're in a grave yard... This is right, because this is how Robin views the world. ((Kinda like Kaldur and Atlantis)) "I became ill... because Bruce poisoned me." I then look at Robin. He is still young, still small._**  
**_ "Why are you still young then, in your mind?"_**  
**_ "Because this was who I was when my world fell apart." He answers. "In my mind, everything is in Romani."_**  
**_ "Why?"_**  
**_ "Because thats what I am. It's where I was born. Thats my home."_**  
**_ "Do you know what Bruce was poisoning you with?"_**  
**_ "No. He over doced it, at least 2 from what I remember. He might have put a third in, I don't remember. Everything just became a light. Then the circus scene just kept playing over."_**  
**_ "Because you wouldn't let go. The memory was holding you back. Is that how you became Robin?" He nods._**  
**_ "Bruce adopted me. His parents were murdered when he was 8. Thats why he became Batman. I guess he thought the same thing for me, making me into Robin."_**  
**_ "This is how you view the world. Isn't it."_**  
**_ "Everyone dies M'gann... Its though how they die. The world took everything that meant something to me and tossed it like a vase, breaking it into millions of pieces. Gotham has stolen so much... Death is what shaped me, it shaped me like clay. Death made me who I am. I hide it from the team."_**  
**_ "I'm sorry, Dick." I say. "I had to break open the memory to awaken your conscious, to bring you back."_**  
**_ "You saved me." He says. "Thank you." I notice something, he has no expression, this entire conversation had no emotion in it. Not for him anyways. Even his eyes. Nothing showed any sense of emotion. This was his mind..._**  
**_ Suddenly, the grave yard fades out. And I'm back sitting on the bed. Zatanna still has Dick's head on her lap. "Well?" Wally asks._**  
**_ "Look" I say. Dick opens his eyes. A smile glues to his face. I let out a breath of relief and immiediently reach over and hug him. "I'm sorry, Robin." I whisper_**  
**_ "It's alright." He whispers back. "Thank you."_**


	6. How to Kill a Robin

"Look" I say. Dick opens his eyes. A smile glues to his face. I let out a breath of relief and immiediently reach over and hug him. "I'm sorry, Robin." I whisper  
"It's alright." He whispers back. "Thank you."  
Wally West: After M'gann lets go, I go right for it and embrace my best friend. "Wally... Can't..."  
"Hold your breath then."  
"I just held my breath for... how long?" I let go and he is taken by Zatanna. "The effects must have mostly worn off." Not totally, his voice was scratchy and he still had a pretty high fever, no doubt.  
"But your still venerable." Said a voice, recognized as Black Canary. "Can the rest of you please leave?" Asks Canary. I look to Dick who is still pale white and a bit hard on sight and hearing. I can't tell, the way he is responding to things. The rest of us left.  
Richard Grayson: "I'm glad to see your back." She said sitting on the bed next to my feet. "But for you to stay that way, we need to keep you away from Bruce till we get him out of Psimon's enthrall. It was the light's revenge on you. Once Bruce had figured out he had killed you then he wouldn't trust himself again, or he'd go into some darker state of depression, failing his duties as Batman, eventually making the team and league go down once they found out. It was an altered version dimethylmercury, a poison that takes a less than .5mg to kill a person, but takes months to take affect. This altered version is a bit quicker. You were injected with it before, but not by Bruce. This was the start. It was when Psimon put a command into Bruce's mind, sending him the injections. Bruce has been hiding it, but he'd been poisoning you for over 2 months. The altered verion takes a higher doce as well. Your still not recovered from it. You can still slip. Another doce, I don't think your gonna get another chance. But right now, your going to rest. We'll find Bruce. Alarms will be on and the team will be right down the hall if you need anything. Are you alright now?"  
"Better than before. Better than dead."  
"Anything you want to tell me?"  
"No, thank you though."  
"I know what they did. You slipped, but not all the way. Something held you there, a memory?" I nod. "Was it your family?" I nod again, looking down. "J'ohn said that he wouldn't think that'd be what held you back. So what did?" I didn't answer. There were 2 reasons. she put an arm around me and held my head to her chest. Tears started to fall and she stroked my hair. "You can tell me." She says calmly.  
"Being born into the circus, I believe in the gypsy magic and all that stuff. You may not get what that means to me yet. Tony Zucco escaped from prison..."  
"And you still wanted vengeance, done yourself."  
"I may have lost all I had on his ware bouts being out of commission for several weeks."  
"Bruce may help you find him, I'm sure."  
"Bruce just wants me to let go, and he only says that because the man who murdered his parents was shot by someone trying to keep secrets because the murderer was put to justice."  
"I didn't know you knew that much about Bruce's past."  
"I've done my homework." I tell her.  
"Maybe you do need to let go. Bruce only has the best interest at heart for you."  
"He doesn't want it distracting me, which it hasn't."  
"Yeah, well, maybe that memory should be our little secret if thats the case. That OK?" I nod. She lets me go from her embrace and gets up. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just rest for a little while." She walks to the door and turns off the lights, the only lights are the machines monitoring my heart and keeping me alive.  
I sink into the pillows and shut my eyes, falling into a comfortable sleep.


	7. announcement

**_I'm sorry, I will try to post the next chapter sometime today or tomorrow, I'm leaving again so I'll see what I can get done and post as soon as possible. and for the one who thought o was completely stopping, I'm wasn't and I'm not. Breaths of relief._**

**_~Kat_**


	8. Relief

**_I'm so sorry, but I got back from camp and went camping. I'm at a pool for internet so yeah, I just now have the ability to post again!_**

**_This story will soon be over, I'm so sorry. Cemetary is a completed story, for my friends that liked that. After this I will be staring a one shot another one shot on Robin, a origin on Batgirl, and an OC story. So, no fear! I hope you guys have liked this. There will probably be 2 more chapters, maybe after this. IDK!_**

**_Thank you so much ~Kat_**

* * *

Wally West: A few hours pass. I've checked on Dick multiple times. He was asleep each time, probably still hasn't woken up yet. The team was talking about the situation, some in shock. M'gann was silent. So I had to ask. "What was in his mind?" I ask in a whisper, sitting down next to her. "I know who he is, I'm not violating."  
"I saw a scene from his past. Before he was Robin. The threat made on his family, how he was almost killed in an instant, how..."  
"His family fell. I figured."  
"He views the world as a grave yard, Wally. Everyone has their own "settings" to their mind, on how their world works. And his is a grave yard, he is still 9 years old, and he thinks in Romani. But, the point is, in his mind, he lost in time. Like everything just froze. I could hear the faint circus music, with a ringing scream."  
"Thats because he's disturbed. He tells me everything. I accept both his personalities. But to tell you the truth, Meg, the personality that shapes him as Robin isn't the one most would guess first."  
"I hope I never have to do it again, but if it's to save him, I would. But the entire time, he was hiding something."  
"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. It may be what he was still hiding, the main piece you were still missing. The man who murdered his family escaped recently. He was deep into that case before he became ill. Getting darker by the day on it."  
"I won't tell anyone else anything. I promise."  
Another few hours pass. I decide to check on Dick, see if he's awake yet. But what I find is complete horror. Bruce is in the room, no, not Bruce. Psimon's puppet. He's holding the injector. Dick is in a silent sleep. Bruce looks at me. His reflexes are to quick, I won't be able to grab the poison. "You hear what they said. He's still unstable. One injection, just one more small drop and there will be no bringing him back." He says walking towards the bed.  
"Get aw..."  
"Shh, wouldn't want to wake him. Alert the others, go ahead. Do it and I inject the vile." He says and puts a hand on Dick's cheek, lightly brushing his cheek. "Such a little angel when he sleeps. To bad he is also quite the little trouble maker." I hear a small groan. "Shhh..." Bruce says. But I see that Dick's eyes start to open slightly. He becomes completely aware of what's going on, but he is still weak. Bruce reacts quick, covering Dick's mouth and nose, blocking his air. I run up to Bruce, Dick is trying to pull away, I'm trying to pull away his arm till Bruce brings down the needle.  
"NOO!" I scream. Suddenly, Bruce freezes. I see that Dick is losing consciousness. I manage to pull his arm away and push him down. vile breaks, letting the liquid inside loose. "Dick?" He's fine, thankfully.  
M'gann has Bruce in her mental grasp. Once she lets go, she explains. "I cleared his mind of anything Psimon had telepathically planted."  
"What... What happened?" Bruce mumbles.  
"He doesn't know what he's been doing." M'gann notes us.  
"What? Where's Robin?" He says but then looks up at the bed to see be sitting next to Robin. He then glared to where the vile broke. The liquid. "What did I do?" Thats when M'gann brought his mind back again to pull the memories. She brought him back to reality and he got up. I gestured my head for everyone to leave and I followed the team out.  
Dick Grayson: Everyone left. Bruce sat next to me on the bed and embraced me. Tears started coming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Richard."  
"You didn't mean it."  
"I should've been stronger. I almost killed you."  
"I want to go home, Bruce."  
"We will, once I clear that your safe. For now, please just rest." He laid me down against the pillow.  
I slept for a little while. Bruce woke me up, I saw the clock, it was 3 hours later. "Matain Manhunter comfirmed that anything in my mind wanting to hurt you is gone. Wanna go home now or stay here for the night."  
"I wanna go home, Bruce." I mumble, still sleep tyrant. It's late,  
"Alright, just try to sleep. I'll take you home." He picks me up, I put my arms around his neck and legs around his waist and cling to him. I'm still small enough to do that. "It worries me when you lose even more weight." He says with a following smile.  
When we are in the center room of the cave, he continues my weight problem. "You were 18 pounds underweight just 2 months ago, you gained 3 pounds before that, originally your were 21 pounds under. Now you've gotta be like 30 pounds under the minimum. Which means no skipping breakfast or lunch for a while." He makes me smile. Yeah, I don't really eat a lot. Never have, ate even less in a day after my family died.  
"Right now, that is the part of my health your worrying about. Oh wait, thats what your always worrying about." I mumble.  
"Richard, 68 pounds for a 14 year old isn't health- I didn't realize you were still up." Bruce says towards somebody. I bring my head up from his shoulder and look to see Conner still up.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him home? Maybe he should stay here to rest, till he starts to show progression in strength."  
"He'll be fine. Martian Manhunter said whatever virus was in my mind is gone now."  
"You can never be sure." I kinda just put it aside and put my head back down. My head ached, it's ached since I've woken up from being gone. "The team doesn't think he should be going home till he has enough strength to at least be able to walk around on his own, or get some color back in his face. Just til we think he is better."  
"What if the team went in shifts to come over and watched him, or watch me, how ever you'd like to put it. Would that make you feel better? I want Dick home where I know Alfred can bring him back up to full strength."  
"What about tonight? It's-"  
"I want to go home, Bruce, please." I mumbled again. "Please, Bruce."  
"We're going home, Dick. Just go back to sleep, we'll be home." He tells me.  
"Can't you deal on the shifts?"  
"Can't you just leave him for the night."  
"Robin is not the rope for tug-a-war. I've neglected him for weeks now without knowing, I want him back now. Thats final word. We have my agreement or not."  
"Fine. I'll take first shift, first thing in the morning."  
"See you then. Good night, get some rest."  
Conner Kent: He took Robin away through the zeta. I just don't trust Batman yet. I don't believe Robin is safe yet. But the entire team was still up, through the telepathic link. *He said we could watch him in shifts if we'd like, but Robin wants to go home, Batman wants him home so Alfred can give him proper medication. I'll take first shift till noon.*  
*You have school. I'll take first shift till you come back from school, then you may take me place. If missions are given, we will deside who takes the shift. But if Robin truly wishes to stay in his home, than we will let him. If there is something that seems out of place, we'll bring him back.* Kaldur concludes. *Everyone go home and get some sleep.*  
*I'll take the shift after Conner, when I'm coming home from school. I can bring his homework back.* Artemis says.  
*So Kaldur is 1, Conner is 2, Artemis is 3, and I'll do 4.* Zatanna says.  
*5* M'gann claims.  
*6* Wally claims.  
*I call 7! Or any mission problem since I can go on many missions.* Garfield claims.  
*I guess I'm 8.* Rocket says.  
*Than we'll make a schedule tomorrow. Good night.* Kaldur concludes.


	9. Final Chapter Or maybe not

Dick Grayson: I woke up the next morning in my own bed. My throat was sore, so I took the glass of water I spotted on my nightstand. "Bruce insists that you stay in bed, off the computer and away from anything that could strain your eyes."  
"I thought Conner was on babysit watch?" I say to Kaldur in a mumble, who, to my surprise, sat in the chair at my desk.  
"He has school. Tomorrow, Garfield will be in my place. We're just making sure your alright, that you will stay alright anyways. Your condition is still unstable, probably won't be getting better for another week or two. And your fever is still very high."  
"OK then... I have games, classical and old but their better than nothing." I say a bit clearer. "Do you like cards?"  
"If you would teach me a bit, sure."  
"I think I have a deck on my dresser." I point to my dresser where a box with a deck of cards should be. He finds them and pulls the chair to my bed. I sit up a little bit and cross my legs. I took the cards out of the box and shuffled them bridge style and regular style.  
We played multiple games I know for about 2 hours before it just got boring. I refused breakfast each time it was offered. I wasn't hungry. I didn't want anything. But Kaldur finally got up and left. He came back with a drink in his hand. It was smoothie. "Alfred said if you refuse than he set out ingredients for a strawberry lime smoothie. I made it, I bit nothing in it, no sugar or anything, just how you like it. Only ice and fruit." He brought the straw towards me, but I just didn't want it.  
"Kaldur, stop." I gesture the cup away.  
"You need to eat something."  
"But I don't want to."  
"Please." I shook my head. "Now your being childish."  
"Kaldur stop."  
"Not till you drink at least half of this." I let out a small growl of frustration and took the glass from him. I began to drink it. My stomach ached in protest, everything ached. But I let the taste onto my tongue, gulping it slowly down my throat. I drank about 1/4 th of it before giving it back to Kaldur. "A little bit more." He gave it back to me, I eyed him and drank it again. I didn't drink half, but a little bit more than 1/4 th. I drank it a little fast and coughed up on it. I wiped my own mouth with my arm. I gave it back to Kaldur, pushing him aside and went to the bathroon. I was still coughing. "Are you alright, Rob-Richard?" He asked knocking on the door.  
I grabbed a tissue and continued to cough into it. Finally, it seemed to stop. The ache in my throat grew. I whined a bit at this, quiet, hopefully Kaldur didn't hear it. My throat was throwing a fit with me. My headache grew too. So I dimmed the lights in the bathroom. I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it down with cold water, and I sat in the corner, putting the cloth over my face. I heard a knock again, making my head burn even more. "Richard, are you alright?" No. Not really. But I strained myself to get up and grab a paper cup, filling it with water and sipping it, ignoring Kaldur knocking at the door. Finally, I embraced the darkness one last time and opened the door. "Richard, are you...?"  
"I'm fine." I say in a quiet and small voice. "Can you just leave?"  
"Why?"  
"I just want to be left alone. I don't need a babysitter."  
"Do you..."  
"Please, just, please leave."  
"Alright." And finally he is gone. So I shut off the lights, shut the curtains, and hop in bed. I put a cold cloth over my head and shut me eyes. Sleep, my bed is calling me.

I woke up hours later, Kaldur had gone back to the cave and Conner had taken his place. He, just like Kaldur this morning awaited me to awake. I just laid there on my side for a little while, Conner didn't seem to notice my eyes were open. I just didn't feel like doing much. I then noticed a bowl with a lid on it, on a silver tray with a spoon and napkin next to it, as well as a glass of ice tea. I could see a little bit of steam, must be hot soup. I was kind of hungry now. So I silently sat up, Conner looked over to me. "Have a good nap?" He asked. I didn't really answer his question. I just propped myself to sit criss cross and brought the tray onto my lap. I sipped the tea before putting it back down. "Kaldur says you got into a coughing fit. Your throat hurt?" I slightly nodded my head and began sipping the hot broth. "Need anything." I shook my head no.  
And pretty much, for the next two weeks, my fever slowly began to go down. The team only took shifts to keep me company after 5 days, they came as a group. M'gann made cookies, each team member wrote a message on one. Zatanna wrote "Love you, hope you are back in the field soon Little Bird."  
M'gann "Get better soon Robin!"  
Conner "I'm looking forward to seeing the bad guy's faces when you get back on the field."  
Kaldur "Hope we can have a good sparing match for the first time in a while. Get better soon, leader."  
Artemis "We'll laugh about this someday. Yet, I'm still not laughing."  
Raquel "Hurry up and get your butt back out hear, we miss you!"  
Garfield "You've go to show me some more moves when you get better, Robin"  
Wally "I'm not opening the case to the new game till your ready for me to beat your butt." and a small note "Best friends will always be there for each other."  
One cookie was from Bruce to. It read "I've warned Gotham their Little Bird is coming back soon, the villains are begging me to lock them up. Your the best partner and son anyone can ask for, Dick." and the tenth cookie had my insignia on it, the 'R' in black with a yellow circling it.  
When my fever left, I trained for about 2 weeks, and finally got back on the field. Bruce and I acted like it never happened, so did the team.  
I'm Robin, I protect people from harms way. I won't go down without a fight, a real fight, not a fever. M'gann says the trauma I've been through in my life saved it, I don't understand how but it did. It's trauma, I have a reason to live, to make the Grayson family proud. I am keeping a close eye on Zucco. He better watch out...  
TO BE CONTINUED IN A NEW STORY!


End file.
